company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
MGM Copyright Bumpers
October 1980-Summer 1989 MGM CBS Copyright.JPG|"Blow-up" (1966) 5B2FAABA-820C-4847-8673-8D4951DD0BF8.jpeg|"A Christmas Story" (1983) Electric_Dreams.jpg|"Electric Dreams" (1984) 40E36772-61C6-4D62-B433-6AB0881DBB43.jpeg|"The Horse That Played Centerfield" (1979) 82C0E5D2-6DCD-4A9B-98BB-BD6F93F2C53F.jpeg|"How the Grinch Stole Christmas" (1966) Invasion_USA.jpg|"Invasion USA" (1985) My_Favorite_Year.jpg|"My Favorite Year" (1982) The_Naked_Face.jpg|"The Naked Face" (1984) AF0C236B-7754-44FD-AFDA-03FB4F664B85.jpeg|"Network" (1976) MGM UA VHS Copyright.JPG|"Running Scared" (1986) Ten_to_Midnight.jpg|"Ten To Midnight" (1983) Bumper: On a black background, we see a copyright notice for the preceding feature. Variants: *Later on, the text was bolded. *On the 1981 VHS of The Horse That Played Centerfield, licensing information is mentioned. *On Carny, Buddy, Buddy, My Favorite Year, and Strike Up the Band, the copyright is in the middle of the screen. *On Jailhouse Rock and Electric Dreams, the text is italicized. *On the 1983 VHS of 10 to Midnight, the text is in a narrower font and all caps. *On the 1984 VHS of A Christmas Story, the movie title isn't underlined. *On the 1984 VHS of The Naked Face, the text is centered. *On the 1985 VHS of Invasion U.S.A., the text is in all-caps and in a computerized font. The title also isn't underlined. *On the 1988 VHS of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, the text is italicized and the title isn't underlined. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This can be seen at the end of all MGM/CBS releases, as well as MGM/UA releases from before the "scrolling rainbow" logo was introduced. February 4, 1998-2005 Baby Boom.JPG|"Baby Boom" (1987) Bull Durham (Special Edition).JPG|"Bull Durham" (1988) A Chorus Line.JPG|"A Chorus Line" (1985) Exodus.JPG|"Exodus" (1960) Fargo.JPG|"Fargo" (1996, Special Edition) Get Shorty (Collector's_Edition).jpg|"Get Shorty" (1995, Collector's Edition) The Good the Bad and the Ugly (Special Edition).JPG|"The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly" (1966, Special Edition) The Great Escape.JPG|"The Great Escape" (1963, first release) Home for the Holidays.JPG|"Home for the Holidays" (1995) The Magnificent Seven (Special Edition).JPG|"The Magnificent Seven" (1960) Mr. Mom.JPG|"Mr. Mom" (1983) Raging Bull (Special Edition).JPG|"Raging Bull" (1980, Special Edition) Red Dawn (1984).JPG|"Red Dawn" (1984, first release) Spaceballs.jpg|"Spaceballs" (1987, first release) Spaceballs (Collector's Edition).JPG|"Spaceballs" (1987, Collector's Edition) Support Your Local Sheriff.JPG|"Support Your Local Sheriff" (1968) This is Spinal Tap (Special Edition).jpg|"This Is Spinal Tap" (1984) The Usual Suspects (Special Edition).JPG|"The Usual Suspects" (1995, Special Edition) West Side Story.jpg|"West Side Story" (1961, Special Edition) When Harry Met Sally... (Special Edition).JPG|"When Harry Met Sally..." (1989) Bumper: On a specific background customized for the movie, this text is seen: OF MOVIE © YEAR OF PRODUCTION. All rights reserved. Design © YEAR MGM Home Entertainment Inc. All rights reserved. Variants: *In some cases, the name of the movie isn't mentioned on the first copyright line, as its logo is instead shown. *Starting in 2000, "Design" was changed to "Menu Design & Content." *On Red Dawn and Rollerball (1975), an additional copyright is mentioned for the terms "Academy Award" and "Oscar." *On The Great Escape, an additional copyright is mentioned for Dolby Digital. *On The Pebble and the Penguin and the first release of A Bridge Too Far, "Design & Content" is shown. *On This is Spinal Tap, an additional copyright is mentioned for the group's logo. *On When Harry Met Sally..., "legal" is seen at the top, there's no movie title, and "Menu Design & Content" has the ampersand just after "Menu." *On The Care Bears Movie, a "The" appears before "Menu Design & Content." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: These can be seen at the end of most MGM DVDs prior to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment taking control of the studio, right before the warning screen (and on DVDs with the 1998 or 2002 online bumpers, in-between it and the warning; though some 1998 releases, such as Leaving Las Vegas, Rollerball, and The Great Escape, have it before the online bumper). Examples of these copyright screens can be seen in the above image gallery. Some early discs, such as the first release of A Christmas Story, don't have a copyright screen at all. Depending on the overall availability of the release, a specific screen ranges from very common to extremely rare. Surprisingly, the copyright screen for UHF was retained on its 2015 Shout! Factory DVD reissue, which is a modified reprint of the original 2002 release. Category:Copyright Bumpers Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer IDs